A Pegasus' Heart
by Marcos-left-side
Summary: When rainbow dash has new found feelings for her great friend applejack, She Tries to hide these feelings from everypony. Appledash  Dont ask. i wrote this when i was angsty.
1. Chapter 1

A Pegasus' heart

I cursed myself for getting into this. Why did I have to fall in love? Why did it have to be my best friend? And a mare? Ugh… I could have been happy with just having a pet! But no, Stupid cupid had to shoot me with an arrow. I guess I should tell you from the beginning. One night, I woke up from a dream. I was going to make rainbows at the rainbow factory, but when I got there, there was this huge so many scared looking fillies and colts. And then I woke up. 2 hours later, I went back to sleep. I was in my cloud mansion, alone. Tank was at Fluttershy's. I Heard a loud crashing noise, and I went to check it out. In my living room, there was a huge gothic griffon, He had Jet black feathers, and dark green feathers. He saw me, and pretended not to notice. I had my baseball bat with me, ready to crack him from behind the head with it. I was so close to him. Just when I was raising my bat, he turned around, knocking it out of my hooves, and pinned me down.

He said in a gruff voice, "Hey cutie. How's about you an' me go have some fun?"

It was more of a command than a request. I started kicking and screaming, trying to get him off of me, but he took it. He dragged me towards my couch, smirking while he did. He produced rope out of nowhere, and tied me down to the couch. He hovered just above me, lowering himself on me gently. Just when he was almost on me, Applejack burst through the door, bucked the griffon in the beak and out the door. She ran over and untied me. "Ah' heard some commotion, so ah borrowed twilight's balloon thingamajig and came here as fast as ah could. Ah saw that shady lookin' griffon flyin' 'round these parts, gawking at ya, and ah… just didn't wanna see ya' get hurt." She explained. I Was staring right into her beautiful emerald orbs. And we kissed. And then when we separated, Tank had to jump on my back and wake me up from an awesome dream.

Weeks later, I was dealing with the death of my parents. They were good ponies. When I was just flying around, trying to calm down, id been crying, I saw applejack, she was yelling at a griffon to leave her friends alone. I saw fluttershy cowered down in fear behind apples. I flew down to see what all the fuss was about. "Apples, whats happening…?" I asked. "This here griffon tried ta fillynap fluttershy."she replied.i looked at him, remembering my dream. he had jet black feathers, dark green feathers and piercing red eyes. He smirked when he saw me,and took a step towards me. I panicked. "G-get away from me!" I yelped as I jumped up in the air. Apples saw his smirk widen and as he said "Hey cutie, hows about you and me go have some fun" she bucked him in the face, and he shrieked. What a pansy. He had a cracked beak now, and a black eye. He started crying and flew away as fast as he could. I retreated to a could when he got bucked,and didn't see.

A month after that, applejack had learned of my feelings through spike telling her, and id been hiding in my cloud castle in shame for a few weeks. I went back outside, I needed to buy some food, but not before I put on a hoodie, so I wouldn't be noticed. As I came out of the grocery, I was listening to what hurts the most on my ipod. I saw everypony, including applejack walking this way. I grabbed my groceries and I took to the sy, hoping not to be noticed. "Hey look everypony, its rainbow dash!" Too late. I looked briefly at my group of friends, and the pony who was responsible, pinkie pie, and then I noticed I was crying. "Dash, dearie, whats wrong?" rarity asked. "I… um… I have to go clear the clouds!" making something up to get away. "But Rainbow, the sky is clear." Spike said. "I… was just kidding! Hahaha, Oh, I think I hear my couch calling me, gotta go!" I said before speeding off. My friends looked at each other, and applejack stared at the spot where I was.


	2. Chapter 2

A Pegasus' heart Ch2

An hour later, I had finally put away all my groceries. I plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. I turned on Axis ponies, Italia, and I laughed at my favorite character Pastamane's antics. If I had a bit for every time that pony said something related to pasta, id have so many bits it's not even funny. I knew a lot of Italian, so I understood whenver he said something in Italian. I started falling asleep just when the 3 axis ponies were stuck on an island when I heard a knocking and some voices at my door. "Are you sure she's home? Yeah I heard her laugh just a minute ago. …. Ah jus' wanna talk to the filly. Oooh! You finally gonna tell her? Pinkie! She might hear us! Oh, sorry!"

Tell me what? I peeped through the peephole, and sure enough, they were all there. I put on a brave face, quickly ran a brush through my mane and opened the door. "OH! Dashie! We were just about to lea-" rarity started to say, probably horrified at my dirty looking mane, but apples cut her off. "Dash, ah need ta' talk to you." Applejack said to me. She pushed past me, and walked to my room. I was so confused. I looked over to twilight and she shrugged. I walked to my room, heart beating faster than a sonic rainboom, took a deep breath, and walked in.

"Dash, I need ta ask you somethin'" she said to me. God, she looked so cute right then. "Sure, what is it?" I asked. "How do ya say ah love ya in italian? Theres somepony I want ta say it to." I felt a twinge of pain in my heart. "Ti amo." I replied quickly, not wantng her to hear the pain in my voice. I avoided her eyes, tears starting to form. "Ti amo, dash." What? My eyes widened, and I looked at her in shock, my jaw dropped wide open. "I… I… ti amo troppo." I said to her. She stepped up to me, i leaned in. She kissed me.

(pinkie's POV)

Even though rarity told me not to, i looked in dash's room. I was SO curious as to what was going on in there. They were kissing! I smiled. "About time." I whispered to myself.

GAH, sorry if this is too short. I just cant write happy stuff. Im suckish at it. Based on something AMAZING. But still depressing. (to me it is anyway.)


End file.
